Wireless communication devices are becoming the prevalent devices for performing transactions and identifying a user. The ease with which a portable device or mobile device can establish a wireless connection while in a user's pants pocket, jacket pocket, or purse enables a user to enter buildings, perform transactions and authenticate themselves to systems without having to actually contact an interface.
However, the increased use of wireless communication devices, also draws the attention of less scrupulous persons who develop their own wireless devices to intercept the wireless communications to either steal identifying information or, perhaps, decrypt the signals for use to generate false signals that may be used to manipulate a wireless transaction system.
A supposed advantage of some wireless communication systems, like near-field communication (NFC), is their relatively short range, such as 5 centimeters. However, there have been descriptions of devices capable of intercepting the exchange of NFC signals from as far away as 60 centimeters. In addition, devices that utilize NFC communication require a user to take out an NFC-equipped payment card or NFC-equipped mobile device to complete the transaction or authentication. Touchpads also have difficulty because they often require a resistance or capacitance reading.
To combat eavesdropping hardware and software developers have resorted to different forms of biometrics, such as fingerprint detection, facial recognition or voice recognition. The use of biometrics, in particular, fingerprint technology effectively eliminates any chance of a surreptitious interception of an authentication signal because the fingerprint is used as the authentication means and also eliminates the need for a user to remove a device from their pocket or purse. However, even fingerprint readers may be exploited by thieves, for example, there are devices configured to overlay on a fingerprint scanner and copy of the user's fingerprint for later use by the thieves.
Transaction and authentication system developers continually innovate to maintain an advantage over those who aim to steal money and information. However, the less scrupulous persons also continue to innovate for ways to thwart the increased security devices and procedures. There is a need for a more secure system for completing transactions and authenticating identities.